User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles 9 - Johnny 5 vs Claptrap
No one got this battle from the last hint ;-; Crai ;-; Oh well. We'll be fine. This battle features the main character of both Short Circuit and Short Circuit 2, Johnny 5, going against the cowardly and narcissistic robot of the Borderlands franchise, Claptrap, with a few other people as well. YEY ROYALE AGAIN! :D Deal with it fgts >:( Also thanks to GIR for reading over GIR's verse a few days ago. AUDIO FOR THE WIN! :D I managed to record audio for this battle and I FINALLY managed to get it to upload! I win. Audio Lyrics (Beat) ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! Johnny 5 Input. I need input. Input for why you're battling me. My rhymes will rewire you like a bolt of electricity. You're a moron. A coward. A purposeless general purpose bot. And when I bring the heat, you're sure to win... Not. I'm legendary, golden like C-3PO, inspired a Pixar movie's main character. You're a failure, Elsa loneliness, even trapped on a glacier. I'm a powerhouse, with a sence of loyalty to the humans. You lose your eye, make them Slave-O-Matics, they are not minions. I'm Number 5, but in rapping, I'm a Number 1. I'll Clap when you're Trapped, I've already won. I'll dissasemble you, your annoying voice shall be no more. Not even the Vault Hunters will come out to mourn. I should cover your face like you were Handsome Jack. When you start a fight with Johnny, you never go back! Claptrap (Beat starts at 0:21) Wow! I'm not dead from your horrid excuse for raps! I'm CL4P-TP General Purpose, AKA Claptrap! I should've jumped in in the middle of your verse, A Pre-Sequel of my raps just like in my universe! I'm a master of lyrics, letters A to Dr. Zed! I'm the goddamn good guy, just like Jack said! Who are you to step up here to me? The twice removed deformed cousin of WALL-E! Let it be known I'm the ruler of the robots! I'm a Ninja Assassin, sneaky with my flowbots. Let me ask you Johnny, how much Cash did you cost To get your skin plated like a scrawny C-3PO rip-off? When I smash you with my tools, you're sure to be more than sore! Honestly, I think I'd rather battling Space Core! beat changes. The background changes to space and Space Core is seen floating there. Wheatley's line is in blue. Space Core (Beat starts at 0:18) (SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!) I'm in space, a place where I can be free, If only you two were as worthy to be here as me! I'm a spastic core, Space-tic Core, and I'm the core Of this battle, there's still rappers, two more! You're not alive, you're both dead, when you roll in my domain. Space is my place, it is my rule that shall reign! I'll split you both apart, bring you back as PotatOS, Wait, that didn't kill you? Ooh, so close! You both seem stressed, I think you might need some space. Oh, wait, I've got it all, locked up, stay away! I'll Claptrap Johnny in a cave and call it Cave Johnson, If you thought you could beat me, you were wrong, son! This is my lair, and I'll spit out raps, like a toxin, so lethal. I think I'd prefer if I was rapping agains the robot beetle. beat again changes as does the background, showing the OSS building. R.A.L.P.H jumps up, in an increased size from his movie version. R.A.L.P.H. (Beat starts at 0:07) I'm a spy bot, the one you call in for stealth, I'll tie you in a bow, and it shall decrease your health. My rhymes will bug you, expect an insect inspecting gadget. I'm more invulnerable than a grasshopper that Johnny mashed. I'll call up Spidermonkey and we'll make some monkeys out of you. I'm a surprise appearance, just like my Spy Kids 2 debut! Golden plates that are shinier than the shit Johnny has. You'll be ruined when you try to step to the bug R.A.L.P.H.! I'd break into a Vault just to trap you three in it, And then go on my own Adventure like Rick. I'll drive you in a ship, then leave you all rekt. The bug of all bots, helping a young Generator Rex. Rapping Attacks Leaving Pitiful Helpers in the dust! I bet even Zim's robot wouldnt make as much of a fuss! backdrop changes to the inside of Invader Zim's house. GIR's regular lyrics are in teal, his Duty Mode is in red, and Zim's are in magenta. GIR (Beat starts at 0:30) (Woooooooooooohoooooooo!) GIR! Reporting for duty! (Hehe, duty!) If my rhymes offend you, I'm still too adorable for you to sue me! I'm a robot of commands, not like a SIR but like a GIR! (Hi, cow!) If you haven't given up already, you're like me, you'll never learn! (Ahhhh!) My name sounds like a Mad, Mad, Rubber Piggy! (INTRUDER!) I'm a mongoose with a dog bite, so sickly! (Yay!) You're doomed! I'll Clap when you're in my Trap! (I was the turkey!) Send Space Core into space with my tacoless explosive rap! (Piggy!) You're like biscuits, I should never mention you again! (GIR!) Yes, master! I'll eat this little bug like I'm a robot with chicken legs! takes off his dog outfit. (I'm naked!) My rhymes hit you like a sammich to Dib's face! (Okie dokie!) Everyone's dream dog will knock Johnny from his standing place! (I saw a squirrel!) When GIR takes the mic, all other robots stand no chance, (What is it?!) I'm the Prime, Robot in Disguise, and I'll finish a battle with a gif-turned dance! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ALANOMALY RAP ''logo is electrocuted Battles....'' Poll Who Won? Johnny 5 Claptrap Space Core R.A.L.P.H. GIR Trivia *This is the first battle to hve someone break the fourth wall: **Space Core calls himself the core of the battle, saying their are still two more rappers, as he is in the center of the battle, between two sets of two rappers, when he shouldn't actually know two more rappers are oging to come in. Hint for the Season Finale Category:Blog posts